Seras: the new girl
by SerastheReaper
Summary: Seras Illejay (my Candy) is the new girl at Sweet Amoris high school, after being expelled from her old school from fighting. Just telling you that much, read the description inside. Pairing undecided, but most likely will be Castiel.


**A/n: Hi. I see a lot of my candy love fanfics, so this is my shot at a MCL fanfic. Also I'm replacing the name of the band that Castiel likes 'Winged skull' with Avenged sevenfold, since a) I'm a big fan b) Their logo is the death bat, (a skull with bat wings). So their logo is an actual winged skull and c) I can effectively make references to the band members and their songs. This character's personality is actually based off mine, but other than that almost everything's different. Also, I'm not very far so I don't know any of the teacher's names.**

**I'm not very good at fitting a description of characters in the story, unless maybe clothes, so I'll put it here:**

Name: Seras Illejay

Age: 17

Appearance: Waist-length dark brown hair with shoulder-length bangs that cover her right eye. 5'6" with a light-skinned, curvy, and athletic body. Enchanting silver eyes.

Personality: She's a friendly person who's willing to give anyone a chance, unless they do the one thing she absolutely despises: picking on people who can't defend themselves, in other words bullying. Labeled at her old school as "fearless" and "worthy of seeing a counsler." The first label is a fact, as she never found something to be afraid of. The second label because she loves horror movies and loves writing stories, and her love of horror reflected in the stories she wrote. During English classes, whenever a prompt was assigned she would always find a way to make a psychotic, and laughs when seeing the reactions when she shares them. She has an unnaturally high IQ, even though she tends to skip classes. The teachers don't even care because she did the homework and was present during days of quizzes and test, just didn't bother going any other day. The only classes she did were art, music, gym and English.

Likes: Rock music (all variations), video games, horror and action movies, books, her instruments (acoustic guitar, electric guitar, keyboard, drums, bass), singing, sports, writing, dogs, art, and fighting (though only when it's evenly matched)

Dislikes: bullying, boy-bands, country music, rap music, when people singing off-key, the color pink.

_Relatives:_

Mom: Winry Illejay (deceased) a student of Harvard, though never got to graduate due to Seras being born. Talented in both academics and art and music, which she taught Seras and Arin everything she knows.

Dad: Tony Illejay (deceased) was a rich and famous professional fighter known as 'Ryuketsu' (bloody in Japanese.), but retired early. Expert in martial arts, boxing, and wrestling.

Brother: Arin Illejay. Age 25. Seras's older brother. Drummer of the band avenged after Jimmy Sullivan died and is currently on tour with them.

Aunt April: Her energetic aunt who works at a fairy themed diner.

Banshee: her dog, a Siberian husky.

Backstory: She lived in a happy family, learning how to play music ever since the day she could walk and talked. At age 7 she got bullied and beat up by kids older than her because she was weak and shy. When she got home she asked/begged her to father to train her how to fight, which he agreed to. By age 10, she surpassed the level of most trained adults. Ever since she started, unless injured, she trained every day, and fought to protect the weak and defenseless. At age 13 she lost her parents in a car accident, which luckily both her and her brother weren't in the car at the time. Her brother (age 21 at time) became her legal guardian and gained their father's fortune. At age 15 she became legally independent because Arin auditioned to be the drummer of their favorite band, Avenged sevenfold, and was accepted. He left the rest of their father's fortune with her, as he wanted to earn his own money performing. At age 17 she was expelled for injuring 4 boys in a fight, reason why?: They were harming other people in the crossfire, but the principal unfortunately only saw _her _fighting _them_, so they got off the hook. Her aunt heard about the expulsion and invited her to the town of Amoris and be enrolled in school, which she agreed.

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Seras P.O.V**

_BEEP BEEP! SLAM! _I look to my side and see the shattered remains of what was my alarm clock. I really am too strong for my own good, it doesn't help that I have to wake up at the ungodly hour of 6:30 a.m. I sigh and toss the remains in the garbage while making a mental note to buy another one on the way home. It's a new school year, and this is a really small town so I'll probably one of the few new kids here. Last May I was expelled for fighting, even though they started it. I still passed because my grades were so high, so that's a plus. I only just moved in a week ago, because I had my house modified to my liking. It's a one story house with four rooms: one for my artwork ( as in paintings, sculptures, etc.), one for my personal recording studio, sound-proofed so I don't get complaints; one for my own personal room, and one as a guest-room. The basement is my own personal gym, which I use just about every day to stay in shape. My living room fit with a 103" flat-screened T.V., with shelves stocked with all the newest video games, along with the systems of course.

I stand up, and was greeted by my adorable little Siberian husky, Banshee. I caress her head affectionately, then shoo her away so I can get dressed. I get dressed in a black and red avenged sevenfold t-shirt (link on bio), black skinny jeans, and knee-length black combat boots. I brush out my dark hair and put on a little eye-liner and mascara to draw out my silver eyes. I made breakfast and fed Banshee. I got the mail and found my schedule in it, along with a registration form. I filled out the form and looked at my schedule.

(**A/n: **don't ask about the periods having slashes, this is my schedule's format at school.)

_1__st__: Math 306_

_2__nd__ Chemistry 035_

_3__rd__: Music 107_

_4/5__th__ : Art 029_

_6__th__: lunch CAFETERIA_

_7/8__th__: gym _

_9__th__: history119_

_10__th__: English. 217_

This sucks, I don't have English to til the end of the day. On the bright side; I have music, gym and art. I looked at the time, 7:15. I should probably get to school. I grab my black and silver acoustic guitar off the stand, put it in its case, and strapped it to my back. I go to my garage and get on my black and red Harley Davidson motorcycle, and drive to school. I park it and walk inside, where I came face-to-face with a short plump old lady in a pink suit.

"Hello dear, are you the new student?" She asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yes, my name is Seras Illejay."

"Well Ms. Illejay, welcome to Sweet Amoris Highschool. I hope you'll feel at home quickly. I suggest you see Nathaniel, the school president. He should be in the student council room," She said as she pointed right at it.

I went into the room and saw a blonde boy, who was too occupied with work to notice me. "Excuse me," I said, finally getting his attention. "Are you the student council president?"

"Yes do you need me for something?" he said with a small smile on his face.

"I have my registration forms, and I already have my ID and fee paid." I handed them to him, which he put them away in a file cabinet.

"It's nice to see someone serious about school for a change," You can tell he hasn't read my file, but I'll leave him in blissful ignorance.

"Thank you," I say as I walk out. I looked at the clock and saw there was still 15 minutes before class started. I walked towards my chemistry class, since it was the closest. I walked in to see a man in his 30's, obviously the teacher. "Excuse me?"

He looked up at asked," What do you want?"

"I'm asking permission to not attend class, and still be marked present."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Not at all, I'm completely serious. Every morning I will come and collect my classwork and return it finished by the end of the day." I answered calmly.

"No."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"You either come or you don't" He stated simply, as if trying to intimidate me.

"See it my way, I'm offering you a chance to have one less annoying student. Not to mention me being here will only result to me catching on my sleep, which if I'm not mistaken gets us both in trouble: me for sleeping and you for 'allowing' your student to sleep. If you aren't giving me work, I can complain to the principal about you discriminating against a student, which can get you fired. I can already assure you that I know what you're teaching, and I'll only come on days with quizzes and tests. I'll do the work, and you'll mark me present. Now I repeat, may I not attend class and still be marked present." He was stunned sometime through my explanation and only nodded dumbly. "Pleasure doing business, do you have any work for me?" He shook his head. "Then we are done here."

I left and did the same to my math and history teachers. The math one needed a little persuading and the history teacher was just fine with it. The bell rang for class and I just simply walked outside to the courtyard. I found a tree with perfect shading under it. I pull out my phone and set an alarm to vibrate at after 2nd period class ended. I sat down, carefully setting my guitar on the ground, and put my ear buds in. I put on some music and closed my eyes, relaxing against the trunk. I zoned out sometime and came back to reality when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see a boy with red hair staring down at me.

* * *

**Castiel P.O.V**

I park my motorcycle and see a black and red Harley Davidson parked near my space. Whoever owns it keeps his bike in great shape. I walk towards my normal spot in the courtyard, a weeping willow tree with a great amount of shade. I frowned when I saw someone was already occupying it. I yelled to get their attention, but whoever it was didn't respond. I walked up to the person and saw it was a girl, a hot one at that. She had really long dark brown hair with her bangs covering her right eye. '_HOLY SHIT SHE'S AN AVENGED SEVENFOLD FAN!' _I thought as I saw her black and red shirt. She was resting against the trunk with her eyes closed and ear buds in her ears. _'That explains the lack of response.' _I decided to get her attention by tapping her shoulder. Her eyes opened to show their enchanting silver color. She pulled an ear bud out and asked, "Is there something you need?"

'_Shit! What did I want? Oh yeah…'_ "You're in my spot." I said as I pointed towards my signature on the bark with a sharpie.

"Does it matter, it's just a spot." She said. "Nice shirt by the way."

"I guess not, and jealous?" I said gesturing towards my shirt, which was released in stores just yesterday.

She rolled her eyes. "Hardly, and I can top that any day."

"Okay this I gotta see." She nodded and grabbed her guitar case, which I didn't see until now, and pulled out a black and silver acoustic guitar. I raise my eyebrow. "How does that top it?" She pointed to a spot on the guitar and my jaw dropped when I saw it. '_She has her guitar autographed by Zacky Vengeance!' _"How did you get this?" I asked as she put guitar back in the case.

"My brother is the new drummer, I got to meet the members personally, even got their phone numbers. I also got my other instruments autographed: my electric guitar by Synyster Gates, my Bass by Johnny Christ, and my mic by M. Shadows" She paused. "I just realized I never got your name."

"Oh right, my name is Castiel Davis."

"Seras Illejay." She replied. "Do you always skip class?"

"All but 2, gym and music," I respond. "Come to think of it, why are you here? Outside I mean."

"I may not look it, but I'm actually considered a genius IQ-wise, I'm allowed to skip if I just collect the work before school and turn it in after. I only go to 4 classes: music, art, gym and English." THEY _ALLOWED_ HER TO SKIP!

"Why English?" I asked. She grinned.

"I write a lot of horror stories, and miraculously find a way to even make the most innocent of prompts psychotic. I enjoy seeing the looks on their faces." I smirked, picturing it.

"What classes do you have?" She handed me her schedule. We have almost all the same classes, the only one's different are the periods we don't bother going to. "I have the same classes you go to; I'll actually join you for English. You'll probably make it interesting."

She shrugged. "Alright."

The 3rd hour bell rang. She got up and slung her guitar over shoulder and we walked inside the building.

* * *

**Seras P.O.V. **

Castiel and I walk into class and were immediately greeted by an energetic woman, who I assume is our new teacher. The room is separated into tables that sit 3 or 4. I sit in the front and Castiel follows, along with a boy haven't met yet. He had silver hair with black dyed tips. He had mismatched eyes: the right one yellow, left one green. He wore clothes that looked like they were from the Victorian era, except slightly modernized. He smiled," Hi my name is Lysander Ainsworth, I see you've probably met Castiel."

"My name is Seras Illejay, and yes I met Castiel." The bell rang and students started walking in.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Strauss, and I will be your music teacher this year. Since today is the first day, we will do something fun: karaoke. Who'd like to step up?" I was going to raise my hand, when a blonde girl and 2 brunettes stepped up. They sang a song by One Direction, if that wasn't bad they sang off-key. 30 seconds in I decide I couldn't take it anymore put my ear buds in, on the highest level to drown it out. When she was finished I turned off my music and volunteered.

"Do you have any rock music?" She shook her head. I handed her my phone. "There are over 500 songs, I suggest copying it over to give your students more variety. I'll just us my guitar." She nodded and began copying it over while I retrieved my guitar.

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

She sat on a chair in the front and started strumming her guitar. (Look up Avenged Sevenfold 'So far away' acoustic version if you want to follow along.)

_Never feared for anything  
Never shamed but never free  
A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could  
Lived a life so endlessly  
Saw beyond what others see  
I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could_

_Will you stay?_  
_Will you stay away forever?_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_  
_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_  
_Place and time always on my mind_  
_I have so much to say but you're so far away_

_Plans of what our futures hold_  
_Foolish lies of growing old_  
_It seems we're so invincible_  
_The truth is so cold_

_A final song, a last request_  
_A perfect chapter laid to rest_  
_Now and then I try to find a place in my mind_

_Where you can stay_  
_You can stay away forever_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_  
_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_  
_Place and time always on my mind_  
_I have so much to say but you're so far away_

_Sleep tight, I'm not afraid_  
_The ones that we love are here with me_  
_Lay away a place for me_  
_Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way_  
_To live eternally_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_  
_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_  
_Place and time always on my mind_  
_And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay_  
_When I have so much to say but you're so far away_

_I love you_  
_You were ready_  
_The pain is strong and urges rise_  
_But I'll see you_  
_When He lets me_  
_Your pain is gone, your hands untied_

_So far away_  
_And I need you to know_  
_So far away_  
_And I need you to, need you to know_

When she finished the classroom erupt in claps, while some were stunned silent at her beautiful voice (Castiel and Lysander included), while Amber and her cronies were enraged at Seras getting more attention than them. Seras put her guitar in her case and quietly sat in her seat. One after one people volunteered until class ended and she retrieved her phone from Ms. Strauss. She waved goodbye to Castiel, who's skipping art, and calmly walked towards her next class, until she saw and heard something that enraged her.

* * *

**Seras P.O.V.**

"Give me your money little nerd." I recognized the voice as Amber and saw her and her cronies ganging up on a boy, I couldn't tell who but at this moment it doesn't matter.

"Step away from the boy," I ordered in a cold voice. They turned around and saw me, and had the nerve to laugh.

"You, like, honestly think we're scared of you." Amber said in a cocky voice.

"I don't do empty threats. Leave him alone, or by the end of the day you'll need to get plastic surgery to avoid screaming at your reflection every time you look in a mirror."

"It's funny; you think we're scared of a little weakling." Her arrogance fueled the rage within me, and without thinking I punched the concrete walls, causing it to shatter. Amber's eyes grew wide, her mouth agape.

"Now tell me," I said with venom lacing my words. "If I can shatter concrete with a measly punch, what do you think will happen to flesh and bone? Now apologize to him, or you'll have a fate _much_ worse than the concrete."

"S-sorry," she stuttered and scrambled off.

I turned around and saw that the nerd that they were bullying was actually Kentin, a kid I protected constantly at my old school. "Ken, what are you doing here?"

He flushed silently and said, "I transferred schools so I could be with you. You were my only friend, and I still feel guilty for getting you expelled." Kentin was one of the innocent bystanders that got caught in the fight that caused me to get expelled.

I pat him on the head and give him a small smile, which caused his face to get slight more red. "I don't blame you in any way for my expulsion; I passed the grade and saved you from being badly injured. You're safe and I'm happy, that's all that really matters." The bell rang. "We should probably get to our next classes, who do you have for this period?"

"Art with Mr. Sanders," He replied. He had an open package of chocolate cookies and silently offered one to me, which I politely accepted.

"We have the same class; can I see your schedule?" He nodded and handed it to me. Unfortunately, art seemed to be the only class we shared.

When we got there we received our assignment, a self-portrait. Easy enough. Class seemed to finish by fast it was already lunch. I saw that the line was really long, so I didn't bother waiting I walked to my Harley and drove off to a McDonalds. I ordered and quickly ate, so I can make it back by gym. I dismounted from my motorcycle and looked at the time, and saw that have about 15 minutes until next class. I sat under the tree again and listened to music until bell rang.

I walked to the gymnasium. It was big open area with plenty of variety separated into small sections: One with treadmills, bench-presses, elliptical, sandbags, dumbbells, speed bags, etc; one with a volleyball net set up, one with a tennis court, a running track outside, even a small section with a wrestling ring. It was all so beautiful. The gym teacher instructed us to get dressed in gym clothes, which were being passed out, and go to any station. I got dressed in the clothes: it was a loose fitting gray T-shirt and white shorts that go mid-thigh.

I walked out of the girl's locker room and saw Castiel and Lysander. I waved at them before going to the sand bags. I wrapped bandages around my hands and started punching. I stopped paying attention to my surroundings, because I was trying to refrain from using _too _much force. My concentration was broken by a hand being placed my shoulder, which surprised me, causing me to punch hard enough to break the chain the sandbag was being held from. I looked behind me and saw Lysander and Castiel with their jaws dropped. "What do you guys need?" I asked.

"You just broke steel chains," Castiel said in a surprised voice, completely ignoring my question.

Lysander broke from his stupor quickly. "You skip next hour right?" I nod my head slowly. "Castiel wanted to show you someplace."

"Alright, but next time don't surprise me like that." I said with a sigh as I unwrap my hands. This sucks, I broke off the only sandbag that isn't currently occupied.

Castiel broke from his stupor and asked me, "What happened to your hand?" I look down and notice my hand was mildly scraped and had small cuts that were scabbed over. No doubt this is from before.

"I got pissed off at Amber for being arrogant and bullying defenseless people, I ended up punching a concrete wall in my rage." I said with a shrug. Their eyes widen considerably.

"You're the one President Uptight has been spazzing over?" Castiel asked. I raise a brow in confusion and Lysander helped me out.

"The student council president, Nathaniel, was trying to find out who caused the hole in the wall. Since his and Castiel's past history, he automatically assumed that Castiel was the one who did it. He's looking around for the 'guy' who did it, obviously you never even came to mind."

"Makes sense, but I would've thought he'd read through my file. Obviously he didn't or would've been suspected already." I said

"What did you do that was so bad?" Castiel asked.

I smile sheepishly and scratched the back of my neck. "I got into a fight with four people at once. They were previously brawling, but got innocent people involved in the crossfire. If there's anything I can't stand, its people hurting the weak and defenseless. I kicked their asses, but the principal conveniently only saw me fighting. I got expelled, but I have no regrets. Those assholes deserved it. Though it may have been a little too far when I put the leader in coma…" I trailed off. Before they could question, the bell rang and I rushed to change my clothes. I got out of the locker room and saw Castiel waiting. "Where's Lysander?" I asked.

"Lysander doesn't like to miss classes, so it will just be you and me." He led me up to the higher levels of the school. He unlocked a door and stepped onto the roof. The view was breath-taking. I heard Castiel chuckling and I stared questionably at him.

* * *

**Castiel P.O.V.**

When we got to the roof, she looked at the view in awe. Her expression looked like the very foundation of childish innocence; it's hard to believe that this is the same girl who shattered concrete with her bare hands. I chuckled and she looked at me questionably. I just waved it off and sat down, she soon followed. We started talking about stuff we like. I found that she has a Siberian husky named Banshee, which I would've questioned the name if my dog's name weren't Demon. I also figured out that she listened to other bands I like: Nickelback, Alice Cooper, Falling in Reverse, Drowning Pool, Twisted Sister, Metallica, and Slayer. She even made a few recommendations. She's also apparently the owner of the black and red Harley Davidson I saw this morning.

We continued talking until the bell rang for our last class: English.

* * *

**Seras P.O.V.**

Finally the class I've been waiting for, English. The classroom was separated into desks this time, I sat in front and Castiel sat on my left. Nathaniel walked in and widened his eye in surprise. "Castiel you're actually in an academic class for once!"

Castiel shrugged and responded," Seras gave me a reason to go." I grinned, thinking back to when I told him about my psycho stories.

Nathaniel gave me a bright smile and sat on my right, much to Castiel's dismay. Lysander also apparently had this class, and sat to the left of Castiel.

The teacher looked like he was in his early 20's. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Elric, and I'll be your English teacher for the rest of the year. Now let's get this class started." He gestured to a jar filled with little slips of paper. "Every Friday we will have a day where we write about a topic picked from this jar. Since we don't have anything planned, we'll be doing this today." He picked up a slip and read," 'Pick a toy you had in your childhood, and write about what would happen if the toy had a point of view. This is much like the movie Toy Story.' Now get started writing."

I wrote about Upchuck, a demented clown doll that my dad bought for Halloween one year. He attempted to scare me, which failed, and I kept the doll since. (**A/n: **Upchuck actually exists, and I actually did have to write this story for my English class.)

"Stop writing," He said. "Does anyone want to read their stories?" I immediately raised my hand, and he gestured for me to read it at the front. Nathaniel smiled brightly at my enthusiasm, Lysander had a small smile, and Castiel smirked because he knew what was coming.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Seras walked up to the front. "This story is about my psycho clown doll, named Upchuck." She stated and began reading: (A/n: If you don't like blood, feel free to skip the story.)

_To humans I am a simple clown doll, in reality I am one of the most powerful demons in Hell. My power is able to do anything, no matter if it seems impossible or against laws of nature and physics._

_I teleport from my owner's room, to a deadbeat neighborhood. Reason why? Nobody cares for anybody else's wellbeing. Silver Lining: no reliable witnesses. _

_I spot my first victims: One man, one woman. I manipulate their bodies to be able to survive this encounter, no matter how much blood lost or with parts severed, and they'll still feel pain from the severed limbs. Vines sprout out of the flooring, each bearing 10" spikes. They coil around their bodies, puncturing their sensitive skin. I start on the man, since he seems like he has the higher tolerance of pain. A vine pierces his neck, using momentum to completely sever his head from his body. I reach down his throat and brutally rip out his ribs and spine, leaving a big gaping hole and my victim screaming in agony. I began tearing off his limbs one-by-one and ripped open his chest autopsy-styled, then started skewering his organs one-by-one with his spine. I only filled it half way, take a wild guess what the rest of space is for. I take his large intestine and wrap his body together like a present, save his head that is now hanging off the ceiling fan by a noose made of his small intestine._

_I make my way towards the woman. With a snap of fingers she gets turned inside-out, and I watched in amusement as her organs jiggled and her screams went in sync to the man's. I set fire to the vines, started puncturing her organs with the man's spine, and started roasting their organs over the fire as I wait patiently for my meal to be cooked. When it was good and crispy, I feasted on my meal and disintegrated the spine when I was done. I decided to give mercy on them and summon my hell-hounds to clean up the mess, leaving me to go home to my owner's room._

By the time she finished Nathaniel had his mouth agape in horror, Lysander was shocked at how she can make an innocent prompt demonic, most of the people either wore a look of disgust or horror, and Castiel was laughing his ass off at the reactions. These reactions made Seras grin in accomplishment as she made her way back to her seat.

* * *

**Seras P.O.V**

"I gotta hand it to you; you did live up to your promise about making this class interesting." Castiel said.

"I take pride in my horror." I said I looked to my right and saw Nathaniel's face frozen in shock. I wave my hand in his face to get his attention. When he snapped out of his daze, I asked with a sweet smile," What did you think of my story?"

He put up an obviously fake smile," Y-yes I l-loved it." I grinned at his nervousness, and Castiel laughed at his reaction. Nathaniel glared at him which made him smirk. I watched and listened to other peoples' stories. At some point I fell asleep, and was woken by Lysander shaking me, telling me that the bell rang. I rubbed the drowsiness out of my eyes and waved goodbye to them. I got on my motorcycle and drove home.


End file.
